The Life of the Potters
by Ejmcmoon
Summary: An alternate universe where only James dies on Halloween, Peter gets sent to Azkaban, and Harry has a younger sister and a younger brother. Please grab some popcorn and enjoy the life of the Potters.
1. Part 1: Chapter 1

Severus Snape quietly made his way down the cobblestone pathway. When the Dark Lord asked his Death Eaters for a hideout, the Malfoys had happily volunteered their manor. Of course, they had to be careful how long they used it for, because the Ministry was on the prowl and the last thing they needed was Alastor Moody raiding the place.

Not that they were _losing_ the war or anything. With the death of several important Order members, many would agree that the Death Eaters were winning. And the new lead the Dark Lord had discovered about the boy born at the end of July had many of his followers optimistic that their master would achieve his goal of immortality. Severus was the only one who wasn't completely happy about the situation.

In fact, at that moment, as he was walking up the pathway, Severus was admittedly in a distinctly foul mood. And the face who greeted him at the door really didn't make matters any better.

" _Prewett._ "

"Snape."

"I'm here to see-"

"He's doing an initiation," Wilma cut him off. Her dark skin was ashy and she looked ready to strangle anyone who challenged her-had been since the death of her husband Fabian Prewett and his brother.

Sure enough, Severus heard a bloodcurdling scream that was most likely from getting the Dark Mark burnt onto the newly joined Death Eater's arm.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Sandra Arabai," she told him.

Severus grimaced. "McKinnon's not gonna like that if she finds out."

"She's not, but Arabai joined of her will and I'm not getting involved in best friend drama."

He nodded, still wondering why Arabai dared or chose to betray her friend. The two had been inseparable since their fourth year and Marlene McKinnon was a firecracker of a girl. He supposed it was the same reason why all his 'friends' were Death Eaters and Lily wasn't included in the group; he thought she would understand-maybe even join him, but when the time came, he found out that he was totally wrong.

"And I know why you're here," Wilma continued. "He thinks it's her son and you want him to spare her and not the rest of her family. You're a selfish git, you know."

"I thought you weren't getting involved in best friend drama."

"Ah, but she's not your best friend anymore, is she? More like an unrequited love."

He glared at her and got a smirk in response.

"Yeah, I went there."

"Anyway," he said, feeling disgruntled, "if you're so keen to have the rest of them spared, then you're on the wrong side of the war."

"The Dark Lord didn't choose me for my unswerving loyalty," Wilma replied flatly. "He chose me because of my Mortemic powers-even though his name literally means 'flight from death.' And that's not the point; what you're going to do once her husband and child are dead is try to take her on as a partner. And if that's not bloody selfish, I don't know what is."

"Well-"

"Do you even know why people marry each other?" she asked. "Ideally they do it out of love. When James and Harry are dead, Lily's going to be grieving. She's not going to be thinking about marrying anyone. Especially someone who only thinks about himself."

"So you're saying I shouldn't ask him to spare-" Severus growled.

"If you really loved her, you'd be focusing on making her happy!" Wilma cried. "Right now, it just sounds like she's an obsession that you're clearly never gonna fulfill if you keep acting like this!"

"Last time I checked, you weren't the advice column in the Daily Prophet, so-"

"Look," she told him, lowering her voice to a whisper, "if you're gonna ask him to spare anyone, do her and her husband. Don't bother with the child, because that'll take you out of his good books real quick. But just imagine the relieved look on her face when James survives. _That_ should give you butterflies in your stomach, not how beautiful her green eyes are. Although, coming from a bisexual girl, they are pretty sexy."

Severus opened his mouth to argue, but Lucius walked into the entrance hall.

"Hello, Severus," the older man greeted him. Lucius turned to Wilma. "The initiation's over."

She nodded.

"I need to speak to the Dark Lord," said Severus.

"Well, he's not busy." Lucius shrugged. "Go ahead. But I've got a child to take care of, so I can't help you."

As soon as Lucius was out of earshot, Wilma looked at Severus.

"Good luck in there. And remember; make her happy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Includes like one line from the original book and I'm not even sure about that. May the mods be ever in my favor. LOL**

* * *

"James, I think it's time to put Harry to bed."

James laughed, and threw his wand on the sofa. "Okay, LilyFlower. Good night, Harrykins!"

"Good night, Dada."

Lily felt a rush of affection for her young son. She kissed her husband on the cheek, and picked up her son to put him to bed. She walked to the nursery and placed Harry in his crib.

"I love you, Harry," she cooed. "Good night."

He laughed, and she smiled. Oh she loved him so much. Lily walked back into the living room and sat back on the couch. Her husband had gotten up to the close the curtains.

"James, I have something to tell you," she said.

"What is it, Lily?" he asked, fiddling with the curtain rod.

"I'm-"

James suddenly cursed under his breath.

"What is it, James?"

"Peter betrayed us," he replied grimly. "He's here."

Lily gasped. He was right. There was a cloaked figure outside. And it could only be one person. _Damn Peter_.

"Maybe Wilma's barrier will work," she said nervously, standing up to see what was going on.

"I hope so."

Wilma Zabini had been a Potion apprentice to James' father, Fleamont since James' fourth year. Not liking the fact that she worked under blood traitors, Wilma's family disowned her and Fleamont happily took her in. Overtime she became like an older sister to James and insisted on adding her own layer of protection to the cottage.

And James and Lily's lives depended on it.

The couple watched in anxiety as the originally invisible barrier turned black upon Voldemort's arrival.

"Maybe it's working," Lily whispered. "That's what she said it would do."

"Wait…" said James. "...he's got something in his hand."

And he did. It appeared to be some sort of locket. Voldemort extended the hand holding the locket and pierced the barrier. James and Lily's jaws dropped as the Dark Lord walked straight through their last source of protection.

"That hag!" James growled. "She probably sabotaged it! I'll kill her! I'll kill-"

"James!" Lily said firmly. "We need to do something! Plot deaths later!"

Her husband pursed his lips and looked at her. "You have to escape with Harry. I'll deal with Voldemort."

"James-"

There was a loud BOOM as Voldemort started to destroy the door.

"Lily, take Harry and RUN!" James insisted. "I'll hold him off!"

"No! I'm not leaving you!" she protested.

"Just get Harry then!" he shouted.

She ran into the nursery and grabbed her son. She ran in just as Voldemort blasted the door open.

"Give him to me," he hissed. "You don't have to die. Step aside."

James jumped in front of them and wrapped his arms around them protectively, not even bothering to pick up his wand.

"NO!" he yelled. "You won't _touch_ them!"

"Step aside, Potter!"

"After Hell freezes over!"

Voldemort laughed coldly. "So brave. So selfless. It's such a pity that I have to kill you. Now step aside, and make this easier."

"James..." Lily whimpered.

"Lily, I love you."

"Enough with this talk," Voldemort sneered. "Avada Kedavra!"

Lily screamed as her husband crumpled to the floor. Voldemort advanced towards them.

"No!" she sobbed. "Take me instead!"

"Step aside!" he said.

"No! Don't take Harry! Kill me instead! Please!" she begged. "I'd rather be dead! Please don't kill my baby boy!"

Voldemort pushed her back to the wall. She almost dropped Harry, but held him closer to her.

"Looks like I'll have to do this the hard way," he hissed.

He flicked his wand, and an invisible force rammed her in the head. Lily dropped to her knees, still clutching Harry.

Somehow he got away from her. The invisible force rammed her in the head again and her vision blurred. When it returned Lily saw Voldemort pointing his wand at Harry.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

The cry had come from two people. Lily and Voldemort, Lily because of her son's supposed fate, and Voldemort because of the pure agony he was in. He suddenly disintegrated, leaving nothing but his robes and wand. Lily, still nauseous from her attack, clawed her way over to her son. She sobbed.

"Harry! Oh, please don't be dead! Please don't be dead!"

She gasped as Harry turned to look at her. He was alive! She pulled him close to her, and kissed his forehead. Then Lily realized that there was a lightning bolt shaped cut on his forehead. He looked up at her inquiringly.

"Mama, where Dada?" he asked.

Tears poured down her cheeks as she looked over at James. His eyes were closed, and he didn't move. Lily knew that if she touched him he would be ice cold.

"D-dada is sl-sleeping, Harry," she stammered, trying to keep her voice steady. "He-"

She put Harry down gently, and broke down sobbing. She howled and screamed, and during the whole time Harry just watched her patiently. It was as if he understood her, and he knew nobody could console her.

Of course he can't understand you, you dimwit! she thought. He's one year old!

She wiped her tears away, picked up her son and her wand, and apparated to the only safe place she could think of.

Hogwarts.

As soon as she landed in front of the gates she immediately regretted her decision.. She felt so nauseous she wanted to faint. Her head throbbed, and it didn't help that she was pregnant. Her knees swayed, but she managed to stay upright. Harry wasn't holding up too well either. He cried loudly in her arms.

"Shh! I know baby! I know!" she cooed. "It's alright! We just have to find Dumbledore!"

He quieted as she walked through the gates, and into the castle. It was late in the evening and the corridors were empty. She walked up to the gargoyle and groaned.

Great. She needed the password.

"Please let me in!" she begged. "I just need to see Dumbledore!"

No response.

"Chocolate Frogs! Wand Liquorice! Sugar Quills! Mars Bars!"

The Gargoyle turned around to reveal a spiral staircase.

Mars Bars? she thought. Really, Dumbledore?

* * *

The last thing Albus Dumbledore expected to see that night was a broken Lily Potter clutching her son like he was the last thing she had in the world.

"Come in," he said automatically; it had been a long night and he was tired.

In walked Lily Potter, her face stained with tears, her son resting in her arms, sleeping.

"What is it, my dear?" he asked. "What can I do for you at this late hour?"

Tears started to pour down her cheeks.

"J-James," she sobbed. "H-he's d-dead."

Dumbledore gasped. "Oh my!"

She nodded, and sat down in one of the chairs by his desk with Harry still in her arms.

"What happened?" he asked.

She told him everything that happened at Godric's Hollow. She choked up at the part about James, and Dumbledore couldn't blame her; he too had experienced grief. He was perplexed about Voldemort's defeat though. What had destroyed him like that? After she finished telling the story Dumbledore gathered his thoughts.

"What am I going to do, Dumbledore?" she asked. "I can't raise Harry alone, and I never got to tell James this, but I'm pregnant."

Her voice was pained. She was obviously fighting to keep it together.

"Well, I'm sure Remus wouldn't mind you living with him," he said.

Just as he said this Remus Lupin walked in. His eyes were red and puffy. His hair was a mess. When he saw Lily his eyes widened, and he hugged her tightly.

"Oh, God! Lily, you're alive!" he exclaimed.

She nodded.

"What is it, Remus?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's Sirius," he said with a pained expression. "He's been sent to Azkaban."

Lily gasped. "Why?"

"He supposedly betrayed you and James," he replied. "And he killed twelve muggles."

"But Peter betrayed us!" she protested. "We changed Secret Keepers!"

Remus nodded. "I thought so."

"Sirius would never betray us!" she said. "I have to go to the Ministry!"

"Lily, no-"

"Remus! Take Harry to Molly! She'll take care of him. I have to bail Sirius out. And fast."

She then gave Harry to Remus and Disapparated. Remus looked at Dumbledore helplessly.

Dumbledore chuckled. "She's something else, that Lily."

"She sure is."

* * *

Lily landed in the Ministry of Magic, ignoring the sick feeling in her stomach. She ran up to the front desk, disregarding the cry of shock that came from the witch sitting at the front desk.

"Do you know where Amelia Bones is?" she asked. "I need to talk to her. It's about Sirius Black."

"Yes, Miss. She's in her office right now."

Lily eventually found her way to Amelia Bones' office. The witch was sitting at her desk organizing some papers. Amelia looked up and her eyes widened momentarily before she hid her shock.

"What may I do for you?" she asked politely.

"It's about Sirius Black," she said. "He's innocent."

"How so?"

"We switched Secret Keepers without anyone knowing." Lily explained. "Peter Pettigrew is the one that betrayed us."

The Head of Department studied her for a moment. "Well you're just in time. He's under house arrest."

Lily sighed in relief. "Can I see him now?"

"Yes. Follow me."

Lily nodded, and followed her to a chamber where Sirius was sitting. He shouted with joy when he saw her.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yes, I am. Now don't you do that again, you stupid reckless idiot."

"Yes, Lily."

She laughed. The next few hours went by like a blur. Her and Sirius were both given Veritaserum and eventually they let him go. When they arrived outside the Burrow, Sirius hugged her.

"Thanks for getting me out of there, Lily," he whispered. "I'm sorry about James."

A tear rolled down her cheek. "Of course, Sirius. "That's what friends are for."

* * *

"You know, Lils," Sirius said the next morning, making way his way through his third serving of food, "now that you're out of hiding, you can visit Marlie in St. Mungo's."

Lily sighed. Marlene, her youngest daughter, had been born in late July shortly before her namesake was brutally murdered. Soon after her birth, she had contracted a deadly infection that had landed her in St. Mungo's. It pained both Lily and James that they couldn't visit their child or see how she was doing because the Healers refused to give Remus, Sirius, or Peter any information due to the fact that they weren't relatives.

Although, now Lily wasn't so sure she _wanted_ a certain Pettigrew to know about her daughter's condition.

"Don't sigh at me, Evans!" Sirius cried indignantly. "Don't you want to see your daughter?!"

"You know it's 'Potter.' And I do want to see her," she told him. "In fact, I'll go do that now. I'm sighing at you because you're on your third plate and Molly and Arthur _already_ have seven children. They don't need another."

"Don't worry, Lily dear," Molly said from across the room while doing her knitting. "At least he's not a picky eater like Charlie."

"Maybe he'll be the same way with women. Wasn't too picky with women myself," Sirius chuckled, earning a slap from Lily.

"Bye, idiot," she said, standing up and going over to the fireplace.

"What'd I do?!"

* * *

When Lily entered St. Mungo's, she didn't even have to ask the receptionist where Marlie was.

"She's on the second floor, Mrs. Potter. Good thing you're here, too. Heard she's been crying for Mama and Dada ever since she got here. Sounds like a loud child."

"Just like her father," she muttered before thanking the lady and heading to the second floor.

As soon as she walked in, the Healer looked up and chuckled. "Came at a bad time," he told her. "She's taking a nap."

"How is she?"

"Fully recovered actually!" the Healer said enthusiastically. "Did some tests an hour ago and the infection's gone! Left her blind, though. Nothing we can do about that."

"At least she's alive," Lily said gratefully. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course."

She walked over to the bed and took the tiny infant into her arms, her eyes glazed with tears of happiness. Thinking back to the events of yesterday, Lily came to the conclusion that maybe there couldn't be light without a little bit of darkness.

"Looks like I have more than one child who lived."


	3. Chapter 3

"No! NO! Don't take me! I have children to take care of! I can't leave the twins!"

The entire village of Hogsmeade could hear Wilma's screams as the Aurors tried to arrest her. She fought tooth and nail-kicking, hitting, even resorting to biting. But she was no match for the Wizarding enforcement, who-now knowing the extent of her power-had fully armed themselves.

"You needn't worry about your children," said one of the Aurors as ropes shot from his wand and wrapped around her. "They'll be better off in anyone's care than they currently are in yours, since you're a death hag."

Wilma found herself toppling over as she lost her balance with both arms tied down. She glared at him. "Death hag" was a derogatory term often used for Mortemics or in other words, witches and wizards who had an unusual affinity with the dead. Many people were afraid of this ability and Mortemy was considered a dark art by the Ministry.

"I swear, I don't know how the Dark Lord got through that barrier," she insisted. "James Potter's death is _not_ my fault."

"And there she goes calling him the Dark Lord!" the Auror hooted. "Well, guess what, darling?" he added sneeringly. "Even if you didn't sabotage the barrier protecting the Potter's cottage, your use of Mortemy and contribution to the Death Eaters is enough to earn you a lifetime sentence."

"What is it with you people and Mortemy?!" Wilma shrieked as they led her out of her flat and apparated to the Ministry's atrium. "The dead are not to be feared! They can be allies! They want to help us! When you die, you don't want to be feared and rejected, do you?!"

"Well, what if they want to help people like you?" he retorted, smirking when his question was met with silence.

Frustrated tears surfaced in Wilma's eyes. She no longer needed to worry about not getting a trial. Lily had made sure to knock some sense into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement after her friend Sirius Black had almost been sentenced to Azkaban with a lifetime sentence when he was actually innocent. Wilma was sure she would get a trial, but even so, the chances of her keeping her freedom were very slim. Her statement about the protective barrier was true; she really had no idea how Voldemort got through it on Halloween, but the fact that it had been done through Mortemy was sure to cancel that out.

Truth be told, Wilma hadn't wanted to do it through Mortemy in the first place. She was very determined to keep her ability hidden, as it would cause nothing but trouble. Since Mortemy was considered a dark art by the Ministry, most Mortemics were locked away or quarantined so their powers wouldn't bring any harm to the general public. The Ministry did invite Mortemics to register in order for them to be monitored, but the process was long, financially taxing, and required procedures that quite frequently invaded privacy. Because of this, the majority of Mortemics chose to hide their powers instead of registering. The Mortemic registration process was a perfect example of the phrase "strict parents make sneaky kids."

Unfortunately, she couldn't think of any other way to do it-at least any other way that would properly hold him off. Voldemort was a powerful wizard, but during her time working for him, Wilma quickly learned that if he was afraid of anything, it was the dead.

It crushed her to think that the person whom she had come to think of as a little brother died because she made a mistake with the barrier. If she didn't have two babies to look after, she would've put up much less of a fight. Besides them, she now had nothing in the world to care for.

"Well," she began, finally managing to speak again, "if you put me in Azkaban, I'll definitely escape. Like you said, I'm a 'death hag' and that hellhole is full of death."

The Auror leered at her.

"Oh, I assure you. We aren't planning to put you in Azkaban."

* * *

Peter had to find a place to hide and he had little time to do it.

He hadn't counted on Lily bailing Sirius out. He hadn't counted on her even _surviving_. When the Dark Lord's wand had been found lying next to a pile of ash, everyone assumed Lily and Harry, along with her husband and the dark wizard, had died as well. It wasn't until Dumbledore confirmed the contrary that Peter realized he needed to come up with plan B.

So he headed to the Burrow.

He didn't think Sirius, Remus, and Lily would be there; it'd been a long time since they had seen the Weasleys. Merlin, it had been a long time since _anyone_ had seen the Weasleys. Between mourning the loss of Molly's twin brothers, Fabian and Gideon Prewett and taking care of seven children, both Molly and Arthur were extremely busy.

The evening hours had just begun when Peter arrived in his rat form. Molly and Arthur's five year old son, Percy was on the porch with his father, flipping through a copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. From what Peter could see, Percy was trying to read it out loud on his own and Arthur was helping him pronounce the words he struggled with.

 _For a five year old, he seems awfully eager to read,_ Peter thought, scurrying under the chair as an attempt to go unnoticed. He had considered hiding in the grass, but the Weasleys' grass had obviously been cut recently, since the blades of grass weren't long enough to provide a suitable hiding place.

Unfortunately, Percy noticed him and bent over to get a better look at the rat that was so eager to hide under the rocking chair. Realizing that his son had stopped reading out loud, Arthur looked up and raised an eyebrow, wondering what was so intriguing that it could tear Percy's attention away from a book.

"What is it, Perce?" Arthur asked.

"Look, Dad, there's a rat under the chair!" Percy informed his father, as if the fact that there was a rat under the chair was one of the biggest discoveries he had ever made during his five years on Earth.

"And…?" Arthur inwardly rolled his eyes, not understanding what was remotely interesting about a _rat_. There were plenty of rats around.

"And it's missing one toe!" said Percy.

"Perhaps it just got injured, son. Nothing to get fussed about."

"Can I keep it as a pet?" the young boy asked. "I mean, it's not everyday you see a rat with one toe missing. Plus, Errol's no fun and every time I ask Mum if we can get another pet, she says it's too expensive. This one'll be free!"

"I doubt a rat will be much fun either, Perce," Arthur pointed out.

" _Please_?"

Arthur sighed. "Fine. You can keep it as a pet."

"YAY! You're the best, Dad!"

Peter squirmed as Percy lifted him off the ground, but it seemed as if his fate was decided.

He was now Percy Weasley's pet rat.

* * *

Being someone's pet actually turned out to be a comfortable and efficient way for Peter to hide. Percy took good care of him, making sure to feed him, give him water, and even let Peter sleep in his bed. It was a good and safe life, and even though it wasn't comparable to being able to walk around freely, Peter thought it was much better than being locked away in Azkaban with the dementors.

He was extremely satisfied to hear about the struggle the Ministry was facing while searching for him. Sirius had informed the Auror Department of Peter being an unregistered animagus, but they probably thought he was in the sewers somewhere, not safely hidden in the Burrow. Peter was pretty confident that he wouldn't be found.

That is, until Sirius, Remus, and Lily visited one day with the two Potter children.

As soon as he heard their voices, Peter ran upstairs faster than he ever had before, knowing all too well that if he was seen, they would recognize him. And he couldn't risk that.

He hid away under Percy's drawer, ears perked up to get an idea of what was going on. By the way the current conversation was going, they would be there all day, meaning he would have to hide under the drawer _all day_. Peter want to do it, but he was better of safe than sorry.

Then he heard Percy say, "Aunt Lily, can I show you my pet rat?" and only one thought crossed his mind.

 _Uh-oh._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

An eerily calm look formed on Lily's face as she slowly put down her mug. Beneath the facade, her heart was pounding and she was struggling to keep a lid on her temper, but she didn't want to scare Percy. The rational part of her was saying that it was probably just a regular rat while the other part of her was itching to turn the whole Burrow upside if it meant finding the man who betrayed her and her husband.

Sirius, on the other hand, was having a much harder time concealing his temper. His fists were clenched and an unpleasant scowl was plastered to his face. Remus gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm it, Pads, remember what almost happened last time you handled this situation recklessly," the werewolf whispered so that only Lily and Sirius could hear. "Just let the boy bring the rat in."

Sirius mulled this over before letting out a reluctant huff. "Fine," he growled.

Remus' words brought Lily to her senses as well. Diving in headfirst wasn't going to help them catch Peter. If he _was_ Percy's rat, he probably knew they were coming for him.

 _You can yell at him when he's captured,_ she thought. _Temper later._

Percy was waiting patiently for her answer, so she forced a smile onto her face and turned her attention back to him. She hoped she looked excited to see his pet rat, as she knew most weren't fooled by insincere reactions. Well-she _was_ excited to see Peter, just in a more vengeful way.

"Of course I'd like to see your rat."

The five year-old returned her smile with a toothy grin and headed to his room. Lily, Remus, and Sirius all waited in tense silence. Roughly five minutes later, they heard Percy yelling, "Scabbers! Scabbers! Where are you?!"

Lily stifled a groan; Peter must've likely heard them talking and was probably gone by now if he was remotely. And-to everyone's surprise-Peter Pettigrew was pretty damn smart.

"Is Percy's room on the first floor?" Sirius asked casually. Lily shot him a curious look, wondering what he was planning.

Molly gave him an equally curious look. "Yes. It is."

"Lucky Perce," Sirius said with a chuckle that was clearly forced. "Doesn't have to go upstairs."

The awkwardness level in the room soared after Sirius' response.

"Exactly!" Charlie blurted out, breaking the silence. "Do you know how many stairs I have to climb to get to my room? It's such a pain in the a-"

His mother gave him a withering look.

"Bum," he said hastily. "I meant bum."

"I should hope so," she replied curtly. "Where did you learn such language?"

With all the attention directed at Charlie, Sirius took the opportunity to scribble something on a scrap piece of parchment and stuffed it in Lily's palm before walking out the door. No one else noticed him leave, but Lily was confused by his sudden departure. She hastily opened up the note and read it carefully:

 _You go help the boy find him. I'll be by the window as Padfoot in case he tries to escape that way._

 _Sly dog,_ she thought to herself with a smile.

Molly looked up, eyebrows raised as Lily stood up. "Where are you going, Lily dear?"

Lily's smile widened. "I'm gonna go help Percy find his rat."

 _Time for revenge._

* * *

Peter's heart raced as he heard Lily walk into the room. He had to think up a plan and quickly too. He knew the drawer he was hiding under wouldn't stop a witch as powerful as Lily from finding him. There were spells to sense one's presence and if anyone knew them, it would be her.

"Hey, Perce. Want me to help you find your rat?" she asked kindly. But underneath the kind tone, Peter could hear eager anticipation. That was the sound of a predator who knew its prey was near.

"Sure," said Percy. "I really liked that rat. He had a missing toe and I wouldn't want him to get into a fight with another rat and lose because of his missing toe."

 _Thanks for disclosing that piece of information, Percy,_ Peter thought sarcastically as he went over his escape options. _That's definitely not going to connect your beloved rat to the man who cut off his finger to fake his death._

Running out into the open was a huge risk, but it was the only option he had that would get him out from under that cursed drawer. He would just have to make a mad dash-hopefully Lily's pregnancy would slow her reaction time.

Unfortunately that wasn't the case.

Spurred on by her strong desire for revenge, the muggle-born witch jumped straight into action when he scurried into sight. She shot numerous spells at him and though all of them missed, it was a valiant effort.

Peter changed course, ran behind the drawer, and started scaling the wall. He planned to escape through the window, not knowing why he hadn't thought of it before.

Lily cried out in rage when she saw that he had disappeared. "Show yourself, ya piece of vermin!" she screamed. "You're not getting away from me!"

Peter innerly smirked as he headed to the windowsill. Luckily the drawer reached the window in height, so by the time he was in sight, he would already be on his way to freedom.

Unfortunately for Peter, freedom didn't greet him at the window. A large, black dog did. Peter silently cursed.

 _Sirius_.

Before he had time to react, Sirius pinned him down with one paw and picked him up with his mouth. Peter's back seared with pain as Sirius' fangs bit down into his flesh. As Sirius carried him away, he heard Percy's small whimpers and Lily promising that she'd get him a new rat or even an owl.

At the front door of the Burrow, Sirius suddenly dropped him to the ground. Peter made to escape, but he was pinned down once again. Sirius transformed and held him by the tail, leering down at him.

"Welcome to Karma, you fucking dick."

Peter Pettigrew was caught and the only things that would hear his pleas for mercy over the next twelve years were the dementors guarding Azkaban prison.


End file.
